


Hydrangea Requiem

by Beachedking



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Possession, Silly, interludes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachedking/pseuds/Beachedking
Summary: With desperation, the book demon follows Sig. Amitie finds the Record of Sealing with Klug inside instead of the demon waiting.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it’s me again. This is the first thing I’ve actually ever drafted. It’s far from finished but I wanna share what I got so far. I swear I’ll finish it. I swear.
> 
> We’ll both see if this has a happy ending?
> 
> Also I use they/them for Strange Klug!

The cool of the dirt of the Ruins flows throughout this body, despite only a hand touching it, eyes pierced straight down onto the ground. Gritting their teeth they mumbled their woes, until the Latern of the Star escaped their peripherals. Gasping, they cried at the petite prince as he had took it away from their grasp. They hardly had any time to react as their other half follows the now fish beside him.

No. No, no, no. No! Their items. Their opportunity. They need this opportunity. Shakily, they get up, their soul crackles with the last bit of energy they have.

They  will have their body back, no matter the cost!

* * *

  
Amitie hummed as she turned around the corridor of the Arca Ruins, looking for Klug. Lemres said he was apparently possessed and he was gonna go save him. She’s not  exactly  sure why he had to make it into a Puyo Battle competition. It’s to save their friend, like he said! There’s really not a reason for one or the other to go save him, they could honestly do it together, though of course she’ll do it, Klug’s possessed by someone or something! Though, she doesn’t  see  any Klugs, possessed or otherwise.

All she sees is a book. A little shaking book? The girl gave a confused look as she picked it up and it stopped. Really weird...

Then something like a little purple balloon appeared right in her face!

“Ah!” The two of them yelped at the other.

“Amitie?!”

“Klug?!”

She blinked several times in surprise at the little balloon-Klug. Was this what Lemres meant by him being possessed? But how could he get possessed if he was right here, albeit all rounded?

“Is that really you, Klug?”

“Yes, yes it’s me! It’s me!” The balloon-Klug nodded rapidly, the graduation cap on top of his head almost threatening to fall off completely. 

“What happened?!”

“What does it look like?!”

“You look like you got turned into a balloon!”

The balloon-Klug looked at Amitie with complete utter disbelief on his tiny face, but shook his head, “N-Never mind that! Get me out of here!”

But how was the question! Amitie turned the book in her hands, it was the same book that Klug carried everyday, well, other then the...the uh...the other one he showed earlier today. Neeeever mind that one.

It was a kinda pretty book, the red leather and the golden Puyo on the front shiny, but other than that, nothing really of note. She thumbed through the book’s pages, old and yellowed on the inside but white and light on the outside. She skimmed as she read, looking more for a way to help Klug out quick and fast, Klug dodging the pages she flipped.

She spotted then a pretty bookmark, one that kinda looked like the sun. Huh, weird! She rimmed the outline with her finger.

“Amitie?” A new voice rang out, “Are you there?” Lemres peeked his head out from the corner where Amitie and the book/Klug were.

“Lemres!” Amitie and Klug shouted, Amitie shutting the book closed with Klug yelping a little at how fast she did so. Though, Lemres didn’t reply right away, instead a look of worry appeared on his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused and worried, Amitie, Klug, and Lemres brainstorm on what to do.

Lemres nodded silently as Amitie explained the whole shebang, a gum-ball in her cheek. (Though she thought it was still really weird, the older man insisted that a little bit of sugar would help calm down the situation from panicking.)

“Well, theeeen there’s this bookmark!”

“That’s not just  any bookmark! That is the Bookmark of the Sun! I thought you were reading it!” Klug piped up from nibbling a little piece of his own candy.

“Uh...I kinda skipped a lot of words. I was focusing on getting you out!”

“That  _ would _ get me out!”

“Now, now. Let’s not fight, okay? That’s not gonna solve anything.” Lemres hushed the bickering kids, “What’s it say?”

Amitie didn’t really  think  they were fighting, but she flipped back to where the Sun Bookmark was.

It was kinda creepy to be honest...tons of emphasis to not summon the demon at all! Well, Klug was a pretty headstrong guy. The items weren’t ones she heard before, yet they held a theme of the cosmos up above. Reading further, she didn’t exactly see a way to release Klug...

If you release something or someone with the items and they or it takes over your body, how exactly do you get it back? Though her eyes set back at the bookmark.

“Maybe if we pull the bookmark, you’ll be unstuck from the book?” She suggested, going to reach for it but Lemres put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“That  could work, but we don’t know where Klug’s body is. We don’t know if he’s somewhere in Primp or not.”

“That dastardly demon is most definitely in Primp!” Klug huffed, “It is most inconvenient to be stuck in here, but I do know they followed Sig. They kept muttering something or other to themselves, then they got up and followed Sig!”

“Sig?” Amitie mused, why would the scary body-snatcher follow Sig? Whoever they were, it worried her. Maybe they were on a body snatching spree? That worried her more! She didn’t want any more of her friends and classmates getting possessed by the scary person!

“We gotta go find him then!” She shouted, determination ringing throughout her voice, “Then we’ll stop them from doing anything and getcha back where you belong!”

They were gonna save Sig and Klug’s body! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Klug’s a little nicer than his normal uppity demeanor because he’s kinda been a jerk today and he would like to go home in his body thanks very much. But of course, he’s still Klug so he’s still a little rude but he’s trying. He’s doing his best


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange Klug finally catches up to Sig, but the boy doesn’t seem like talking.

It was slightly unnerving to see their other half watch that prince get swallowed by a whale so nonchalant to say the least. Though it’s not like they’ve really been in tune with much in recent. ...Is getting swallowed by a whale just normal in Primp or is that just how their other half normally acts? They don’t quite remember. But the boy says something out of earshot and leaves.

Quite honestly to Strange Klug, that was perhaps the oddest sight in the world. If anything else of that caliber happened, well color them surprised.

Back to the topic on hand, it did not seem like their other half had noticed them yet, which was a relief as they didn’t exactly plan this far ahead. Their act was an act of desperation, no thought was planned in their steps like they had done before. Frustrating.

But they suppose that their frustration isn’t completely in vain as their other half turns to look at them. Ah, so it seems they’ve noticed their presence.

“Oh. Hey, Glasses.”

They’ve heard this nickname before from the book’s covers. Glasses. Yes, that was the silly little nickname of Klug. Though their other half did have a name himself, Sig. Strange Klug doesn’t exactly remember their name themself, but they’re sure they will in time. The nickname’s accepted, even though Sig is mistaken.

“Looks that way, doesn’t it?”

“Mhm.” Sig replied, looking back at the ocean for another a second, then back at the unknown demon, “You need something?”

“Of course I did, do you not remember back in the ruins?”

“Yup. I remember.” Sig nodded, “Just there.”

“Then don’t you know that we’re connected?”

The boy raised an eyebrow at the other. It was strange that he wasn’t getting it, frustrating them even more. They had little to no memory but then that meant that the other, shouldn’t he have some as well? Or maybe he needed more explanation. But they were glad he hadn’t stepped back in confusion or wary. They longed to be one self again. Did he feel it too?

“You okay, Glasses?” That was evident a  no . Nodding their head, they try to keep their composure. Why is he not understanding? Is it? No. It can’t be.

This boy still has that charm! They can feel it, their soul jumps away from it like a skittish fly, desperate for a landing but no opening. For it would swat at them with even an attempt.

“You don’t know who I am.”

“...Need to talk about it?”

“Tch, I suppose it matters not. I want a rematch.”

Sig’s hair-antennae twitched at the proposal, and he shrugged his shoulders, “Don’t really want to.” Readjusting the bag that had that accursed charm, the boy started to leave. Strange Klugcould only blink as their jaw gaped wide open.

Their other half was certainly more trouble than they expected him to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line “You don’t know who I am” is extremely funny to me because I posted it on tumblr right? And when I do that I add a funny caption and so they mean “we are one I am you” and Sig is like “Glasses do you need therapy”
> 
> I will never tire of it.


	4. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone drinks tea as they read a fascinating book.

Warmth hits her lips as she gulps down her cup of chamomile tea. The rich flavor tastes bitter, but that’s the way she likes it. If she had guests ever, she thinks that the shocked look on their face would be funny. She doesn’t get them though. More room for her, she supposed.

Placing the cup back down on her wooden table, the demon goes back to more important things. Like reading. Now that was important. Brushing a few lavender locks from her face, she’s completely focused on what’s she’s reading. A simple read about fauna around Arca and around. Onion Pixies, Howhow Birds, frogs wearing acorns, the like.

Along with a nearly burnt candle, the moon is the only thing that’s shining this late, as the demon reads. She’s almost finished with this one, she just wants to know what comes next. The next page of a book is an adventure of it’s own, though this one has barely any information she doesn’t already know. Though different types of onion pixies are interesting.

Not native to this area are apparently wild pixies, and though onion pixies are aggressive if angered, one does not want to rile up a wild onion pixie.

But slowly and surely the demon reaches her limit for the night. Yawning, she picks up her book and slips it into the bookshelf it belongs in. A shame, that tonight she didn’t close the book on the other side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MX. I LOVE YOU
> 
> You can probably tell but this is the original demon! She morphed into an original character? Sort of? SEGA’s not going to do anything with her, it’s free real estate. Even if she does, she’s mine and I won’t let go of her. 
> 
> Her name won’t be mentioned in the story, but it’s Honeysuckle! She uses any pronouns (preferring she/her the most), gender neutral terms, and I’d die for her.
> 
> This is the first interlude! I think there will be 3 of them, but only time will tell!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sig notices somebody following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Sig and Strange!! (and ig Honeysuckle too!) I always like to update fics on character birthdays it’s fun hehe. But I was aiming for this. Was trying to aim for springtime before and now it’s almost July....eh, time’s weird.

The flowers are bright and blossoming. It’s springtime, after all. There’s allergies, school, and a whole bunch of other stuff. But Sig has one thing in mind. 

Little baby bugs. So tiny and confused, only knowing that leaves are tasty. There’s nothing cuter and being all done with school and errands for the day means he has all the time in the world for himself. Sig’s excited. 

Glasses keeps following him though. That’s...less time to himself. Why is Glasses following him? Saying weird stuff too, Sig tried to ask if he was okay but Glasses shrugged it off. When you say things like ‘you don’t know who I am,’ that sounds like somebody needs to talk about something. Apparently not. 

...Still, his arm’s faintly glowy. That’s also weird. It seems to only be with Glasses today. Sig shrugged it off, oh well. Baby bug time. The butterflies should be out of their cocoons, the ants scurrying about, ladybugs hatching. He loved every minute of spring, the little ones were the best around. Maybe if he found a pond, he’d be lucky enough to find silverfish.

Eventually he sits in a flower field, a pretty purple. Hydrangeas, he’s pretty sure. His strongest spell has a pretty cool name and a pretty cool flower to go with it. Stretching, he’s about to take off his pack until he sees...Glasses.

He’s still following? Okay then. He’s kinda persistent, but that’s just him. Probably. 

“Need something?” This is the second time Sig has asked. Sig’s just not feeling Puyo at the moment. Not a lot of turn downs to a match, but fighting again doesn’t seem fun right now. Sig wants to relax. 

“Yes, the—“ Glasses huffed, but Sig cut him off.

“No thanks. Wanna sit?” 

Silence met the two of them, Glasses as rigid as a board. The aforementioned glasses is reflecting the sunlight, so it’s kinda hard to see his eyes, but after an awkward look from side to side, he sat down. 

“Nice day, huh?” Sig hummed, his attention turned to the dirt below. Not a bug to be found, no scurrying, no fluttering. There’s no little friends around, and that confuses Sig. Are they sleeping? Or do they want to be alone? Bugs don’t like a lotta people, after all. They think people are giants. Kinda are compared to them. 

Do they want him and Klug to be alone? 

“Yes, I haven’t seen it with fresh eyes in a long time.” 

“You sleepwalk to school?”

“No, I haven’t been outside today.” 

The ruins are...kinda outside. Kinda not? (How did Glasses get there, if not outside? You kinda have to get there first.)

“You kinda were.” 

“Kind of, yes. But nothing like this.” 

“Mm.” 

The arm’s glowing again. It’s warm, like the sun had shone on it for hours. It’s really never bothered him. That doesn’t mean it’s not strange, even if he doesn’t mind it. 

“Don’t you feel it?” Oh, Glasses is gonna say funny stuff again. Sig shakes his head. He really doesn’t. Sig can hear a huff as his classmate looks at his bag.

“I know it’s that charm, isn’t it? It’s keeping our souls from merging.” What in all of Primp does that mean, Sig has no idea. 

“Is that why my arm’s glowing?” 

“Yes!” Glasses gains a genuine grin from the previous quiet, yet slightly awkward look, “Your eyes they’re glowing red too.” 

Oh. That reminds Sig. 

Staring into their eyes, what once was two ruby reds, was replaced with one sapphire blue, opposite of Sig’s like a mirror image. Like Sig’s current eye color though, which unknowingly to him were now both red, the blue was creeping up the other red, he frowns. 

“I know you’re not Klug, didn’t know what else to call you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I’ve always seen fics where Sig calls Klug Glasses and I find that really cute but never really seen it in action...is that a fan thing or am I just silly? Genuine question, it’s an adorable nickname.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sig and Strange Klug talk a little bit more and come to an agreement.

Was that not an obvious fact? Well, it was, the demon wasn’t exactly hiding it. That pink haired girl certainly didn’t bat a curled eyelash when she found out. Instead she left, a cocky smirk on her face. Still...she didn’t know right away, which the demon gives slightly to the benefit of the doubt. 

“Of course I’m not.” Strange Klug replied simply, “But for curiosity’s sake, how could you tell?” 

“Don’t know him very well. He’s got glasses to see, you’re looking over them.” 

Strange Klug said nothing at the explanation, an interesting thing, to notice that some glasses weren’t theirs. One would think the messy hair would be a dead giveaway. They did have a little fun with this body after all. But no, the fact these glasses were slightly straining was the kicker?

“You truly know nothing about our nature?” They carry the conversation back on topic. 

“No clue, Not Glasses.” (...Not Glasses? Really? That was now the nickname of choice?)

Yet, that disappointed them. They hardly remember a thing themselves, but just anything would’ve done it. Anything at all. Yet, Sig here knows nothing. Perhaps his memory needs to be jogged. 

“Have you ever wondered about your arm?”

“Uh...” Sig hummed as he thought, “I guess a little bit. Not much, but sometimes. It’s odd, I guess.” The nonchalant tone proved that he really didn’t. Or just once in a blue moon like he claimed. 

“How much?”

“Just said, not much.” 

“No, no, what do you think when you think about it?”

“Oh. I just think it’s a little odd. Got a question for you, though.” 

“Yes?”

“Seems like everybody cares about my arm more than me, why’s that?” 

“I have no answer for anyone else, but it’s that way because we’re a demon.” 

“I’m not a demon, you just look like Klug slept late.” Well, despite being a quiet boy, pride was certainly stung with that. 

“We both are, we’re just split souls. I am simply possessing Klug.”

“I don’t think he’d like that very much.” 

“He was rather upset, yes, but he intended to use me for my power. I saw my opportunity and took it.”

“Still, he’s gonna be really mad. Glasses can be weird, but he still has friends that I’m sure like him in one piece.” Sig pursed his lips, and Strange can feel that they are losing the point of this conversation, to get their body back. Chatting with their neutral half is oddly cathartic, but they do not want to lose their trust with him. Then perhaps they’d never become whole again. Perish the thought. 

“He’ll have it back, but I’d like to be back on topic. Would you like to know more?” 

“About me being a demon? News to me, so...I guess so?”

“Then let’s go to Ta-Toon Da Castle. That is my first memory as a spirit.”

“Wow. My first memory as a kid was when I tied my shoes incorrectly and I tripped on them.”

Strange Klug was not sure how to respond to that. 

“Maybe tomorrow, kinda late.” Sig hums, standing up with his backpack, shuffling it against the glowing arm. The boy blinks at it for a moment and starts to walk away once again. 

Tomorrow? Strange Klug shakes their head as they watch Sig trot off to who know’s where. When they can no longer see him, they turn back to the flowers in the field. The mingle of purple in clusters surround them.

Tomorrow. It’s another day of being apart, a bit different, but the trapped feeling still remains in their heart. This body’s chest tightens as they think that. Tomorrow, it better be soon. Being whole again awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I’m not bad with chronological events I totally planned this that Raffina was first. I totally did. I am not blind to time. (In fact, he was blind to time and did not plan this.) 
> 
> I promise I do research on my fics I promise lol. But I wanted to make it work regardless cause I have a cool confrontational. Least I think it’s cool.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue gang run to the Magic School to tell everyone what’s going on!

The first place they absolutely had to go was the magic school! They had to let their classmates and teacher what was going on! As soon as she saw the gate entrance, Amitie casted Accelerate and sprinted her way through the school’s corridors into their classroom, Klug yelping to not shake him and Lemres calling to slow down a bit. 

Inside the classroom was Raffina, Lidelle, and Ms. Accord. (Popoi on her shoulder accordingly. No pun intended.) They were all cleaning up after the long school day, Lidelle holding a broom, Raffina putting away chairs, and Ms. Accord putting away papers. 

“My, Ms. Amitie. What’s the rush?” Raffina cocked an eyebrow at the huffing girl as she picked up a chair. 

“This! Him! This!” Amitie didn’t catch her breath until she spoke, “Whew, never used Accelerate that way...”

“It’s not meant to be used that way!” Klug snapped, his little spirit wiggling up to face her as the three who were unaware simply blinked on at the tiny little Klug. 

“Um, is that...” Lidelle gingerly stepped forward, leaning the broom against the wall. She put a sleeve on her mouth, cat biting her tongue. 

“Oh dear.” Ms. Accord hummed, as soon as Lemres had reached the classroom, she herself went over to Klug and Amitie. A small smile to Amitie in a wordless ask to hold the tome. She gave it to her teacher, Klug going a bit pale. 

“Did you read my comment on how this was dangerous?”

“Y-yes, but I meant to do so!”

“Mew sure about that?” Popoi added. 

“It just got a bit out of hand!” Klug defended himself at the puppet. 

“Yes, just a bit. Now, Klug, we won’t do such dangerous things again, shall we?” She pat his head, giving him back to Amitie. She silently waved at the left behind warlock as he entered the room, Amitie not noticing right away more focused as Klug’s face heated up with embarrassment. The spirit straightened his glasses to save face, but that didn’t really help saving anything, especially with barely a face.

“Ms. Accord, you knew something about this?” Raffina asked, her eyebrows still perched into confusion. Amitie’s did the same, their teacher knew about the weird demon possession? She’s super duper smart, does she know anything about that sorta stuff. Amitie swears on her cap that she’s never given a lesson about that kinda subject.

“A bit.” Accord gives Popoi a pat as she thinks, “Mr. Klug was writing about it in the daily journal. My apologies, Mr. Klug, I should’ve come to you about it more.” Klug merely nodded, as he tried to hide into the pages of the book. He still looks like a balloon to Amitie, just severely deflated. 

“Can you fix him? Can you? Lemres said you can fix anything!” 

“I didn’t say that...I said she might know what to do first.” Lemres chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

“That’s basically the same thing, right?” 

“Not really, no...” 

Ms. Accord gave a soft smile, “I’m not exactly sure myself. But I may have a few ideas to share, Ms. Raffina, could you take down some chairs? You three look exhausted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me 20 bucks and I’ll rename this fic to ‘Klug internally dies.’ 
> 
> also Popoi is like barely here I never know how to write the darn cat I was so lost on my puyotet amino-only fic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klug and Raffina have an argument, a bit less petty this time.

It’s one thing to be humiliated in front of three of your classmates, your idol, by your teacher of all people in the world. It’s one thing to be cradled in your classmate’s arms, having to ask for a chair because your current situation is trapped inside a book. But it’s on a whole different level to see a certain rival give you funny little looks when she could’ve helped you, but no, she decided to leave with a stupid broken stone.

To say Klug is miffed at Raffina is an understatement. 

She was the first to see the ruins, he’s not entirely sure how, the demon was boasting just mere seconds before she entered. A miracle she thought it was him. She wasn’t the oblivious type like Sig had been, who barely looked in his general direction. (That could’ve been because he wasn’t exactly in his body, but Klug bites his mental tongue and that logic. This had been a horrid day already.) 

Eventually the adults start talking, Amitie talking to Lidelle, both clearly worried but Amitie trying to cheer up the shy girl. Raffina isn’t talking to anyone right now, though she’s near Ms. Accord and Lemres. Klug himself is lying on a desk, as much as he’d like to Puyo battle his frustration out, that is rather impossible, as he cannot move. How could that demon torment him so, Klug has no idea, but it’s added to his pique. 

A glare finally hits her vision, and she inaudibly clicks her tongue. Raffina can tell that Klug’s mad, and Klug can tell that she knows. He bets that she guesses that it’ll be an unpleasant topic, and she will guess correctly. 

“What is it?” Raffina asked as she walked up to him, “You clearly aren’t holding your temper.” 

“Like you yourself have one...” Klug thought, but once again bites his mental tongue, both losing your body and getting kicked in the ribs will not look or feel good. Instead of completely chewing out, he intends to slowly. He’d much rather get out of the book than stay in it, but he’s still angry about Raffina.

“I can hear without my body you know. You said you didn’t care about me, among other things.” 

Raffina was taken aback, if Klug were saying these things for pure revenge, he would’ve smirked, yet he kept his anger straight on his face. It...It actually kind of hurt. There. He thought it. It hurt. It hurt a lot, even with the bickers and arguments. That was just child’s play, bragging about scores and how well they were doing, those kinds of silly rivalry. This? Well, he can’t bring himself the courage to think it again, but even ignoring...that thought, it’s just plain rude in simplistic terms. 

Raffina says nothing for a while, her fists slowly ball up as she finds her words, quite uncommon for the young lady, but she has the audacity to say, “I see that now. You do indeed.” 

Maybe it’s his temper himself, he’s not quite sure, but that doesn’t sound like an apology to him, so he snapped back with, “Well? What’s your reasoning?” 

“You can’t possibly expect me to, I had a matter myself.” On what planet does taking a broken stone that just improves your complexion for a few days possibly be a more important matter than being taken control of?! Klug’s tiny hands ball too. The conversation’s going to escalate, but the two of them are too clouded in their own thoughts to think. 

“A matter?! I could be trapped in here forever for all I know! And you’d laugh, not giving a damn!” 

“As if you honestly think that demon is dangerous?! Then why did you keep a book with a demon in it!? It’s your damn fault, own up to it! They were probably going to look for a different vessel anyways!” Raffina barely contains an inside voice, not that Klug isn’t on the verge of breaking it himself, gaining attention from the others. Klug’s eyes blur from rage, as her curls nearly hit his face, storming out of the classroom. 

Klug ignores the concerns and murmurs as the others ask him what the argument was about. He only stares at the spine of the book cover, gritting his teeth. Somewhere inside him, he knows that’s not how calm conversations go, but he can’t let himself admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first when I was writing this I was ‘haha screw you children’ but then I got sad.
> 
> Also this fic in movie standards would probably be PG-13 because I used damn twice. Also did you know that Puyo Pop is only rated E10+ because Raffina says damn? I think of that sometimes.


End file.
